Crystal Blue Memories
by Invader Bulma
Summary: Dread instantly filled him when N murmured one word: White. Well, Ghetsis would be damned. His son had seriously fallen in love. He sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. It appeared that the same thing that had happened to Ghetsis was also happening to N. Because like N was in love with White, Ghetsis had once been in love with her mother. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Ok, so this was an idea I had for a while. And since I don't know the name of White's mom, I gave her one. Also, sorry if I spell any pokemon names wrong. And, I don't know if Ghetsis and N are related, but in my fic they are.

* * *

Ghetsis blearily opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around quickly. He groaned softly as his back began to ache, but then again, it was his fault for sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.

Silently groaning again, he turned to the green haired teen beside him. He got ready to roughly shake him awake; they were on the run, after all. But he was stopped and dread instantly filled him when N murmured one word: White.

Well, Ghetsis would be damned.

His son had seriously fallen in love.

He sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. It appeared that the same thing that had happened to Ghetsis was also happening to N. Because like N was in love with White, Ghetsis had once been in love with her mother.

Closing his eyes, he fell back into the painful, yet warm, memories.

* * *

He was sixteen and probably making one of the stupidest decisions of his life. Stupid how, you might ask? Well, he was trekking through the forest with no map, wearing dark clothes on an extremely hot day, and carrying only one pokemon for his journey, and a weak one at that. Yup, probably one of the stupidest. Not that he really cared. This was something he'd always wanted to do.

Brushing his light green bangs out of his face, he squinted to see; the bright sunlight wasn't exactly helping him see where he was going. He was starting to get a bit hot, too; perhaps wearing a solid black hoodie and dark jeans wasn't the best idea. He silently cursed his stupidity.

Then, the forest seemed to be shaking. A lot. Ghetsis didn't know much about pokemon, but he did know that was a sign of a wild pokemon on rampage. Reaching into his bag, he yanked out a pokeball, prepared for anything.

Then, trees fell to the ground and there stood a large and rather dangerous looking pokemon. Not that Ghetsis knew which, seeing as he could only recognize and name several pokemon. Perhaps he should have been a bit more prepared before running out of the house, yelling about becoming the champion.

He whole body shaking violently in fear, he threw the pokeball with little grace. There was a flash of light, and standing there was his dog pokemon. "Lillipup!" Ghetsis shouted, pointing and the wild pokemon. "Attack!" The dog pokemon rushed forward- only to be knocked aside by the much larger pokemon.

His green eyes widening in fear, Ghetsis desperately scrambled up the tree. Now Ghetsis could only cling to the tree and watch as the pokemon tried to knock it down. Just when he thought it was over, the unexpected happened- a pokemon he vaguely recognized as Emboar knocked out the pokemon in one blow. "Good job, Emboar!"

Ghetsis looked at the source of the voice. It was a girl around his age, wearing a red hoodie, short jeans, and faded black high tops. She had wavy, dark brown hair that fell gracefully to her shoulders. But the best part about her was her eyes; they were stunningly beautiful, a crystal blue color that sparkled beautifully.

She took a quick glance and the knocked out pokemon. "A Buoffolant." She muttered. "They are known to go on rampages. Good thing no one was hurt." She then looked up at Ghetsis. "Are you alright?" He nodded, slowly climbing down. He let go of the branch when he was close to the ground and landed lightly on his feet.

She smiled. "I'm glad you're ok." She held her hand out. "I'm Mika."

He shook her hand. "Ghetsis."

"Yo, weakling!"

Ghetsis and Mika turned to look at the rough voice. There stood a boy, with emo style black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Stop calling me a weakling!" Mika shouted, looking frustrated. "Who are you to call me a weakling, seeing as I've beaten your ass more times than I can count!"

The boy turned bright red. "Shut up! That was pure luck, and you know it!" He stormed away, grumbling curse words under his breath.

"Who was that?" Ghetsis asked.

"That jerk was Ryoga. My rival." Her scowl faded and was replaced by a worried look when she looked at his shoulder. "Oh my god, is that blood?"

Ghetsis looked at his bleeding shoulder. Huh. When did that happen?

"Here, sit down." He sat down and she did the same, reaching into her bag. "Now, hold still." She began to heal his wound.

Ghetsis watched Mika, her beautiful face in complete concentration. A slight smile played on his lips.

Maybe this journey wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Traveling with Mika was probably the happiest few months of his life. She was so beautiful, and strong, and kind.

And before he knew it, he had fallen in love with her.

There was only one problem, though. The boy, Ryoga.

He seemed to share some sort of bond with Mika, a bond Ghetsis didn't quite understand. But whenever he thought about it, he immediately dismissed it.

As far as Ghetsis knew, those two hated each other; the way they bickered was proof of that.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Ghetsis stared at the invitation, his hands shaking in rage. It was a wedding invitation.

For Ryoga and Mika.

With a scream of rage, he threw it at the wall, tears streaking down his cheeks. His knees gave out and he hit the ground, crying hard. He then looked up, his eyes red from crying and rage. He knew what was at fault now. It wasn't Mika, or even Ryoga.

It was his desire to become a pokemon trainer.

Without that desire, he would have never met Mika. It was then that he knew what to do. Liberation.

Pokemon liberation.

Because why did those trainers get to be happy with their pokemon, while all he got was heart break? He swore to himself then that he would liberate pokemon, no matter what.

* * *

Ghetsis opened his eyes and looked at his green haired son sadly. He had once told N that N had been made by the legendary pokemon. That was a lie; N had been created by a one night fling gone wrong. N hadn't been created out of love, despite Ghetsis wanting it to be that way.

Not that he'd ever gotten what he wanted.

He wanted Mika, she married Ryoga. N wanted White, she didn't feel the same way. He had heard rumors that the blue eyed champion was marrying Cheren.

Perhaps not getting what they wanted was a family gene.

Ghetsis looked at N, his face peaceful as he murmured White's name again. Ghetsis would let him sleep a little longer.

He deserved one last moment of peace before his heart is shattered, just like Ghetsis's was.

**THE END**

Please review...


End file.
